


Let me show you how much I missed you

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human!Alec Lightwood, Human!Magnus Bane, I don't know, I suppose, In a Car, In a semi-public place, Like there's nobody around, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, blowjob, enjoy, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: (Human!Alec x Human!Magnus AU)Magnus has been away for a few months and Alec wants to show him how much he missed him, by giving him a blowjob in a car......Yep, that's it. There's literally no other plot than that xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, forgive me, it's been a while since I've last written a fanfic that was an actual plotless porn one xD  
> But since this is my 69th (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) fanfic on here, I decided to write smut again xD  
> (I'm literally 5, forgive my immature ass... I hope you're gonna enjoy it though ^^)

It’s been a few months since Magnus and Alec had last seen each other. Due to Magnus’ business trip, he had to travel abroad and much to his luck, his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind it. Magnus knew that he was lucky to had met someone like Alec; he rarely complained and he was wonderful to him. He felt loved whenever he was with him and he really didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve someone as great as his boyfriend. Alec, on the other hand, thought the same and he really didn’t mind it when he said that he was okay with Magnus being gone for three months. It wasn’t that long and they made it work; all people said that long-distance relationships were hard, but to Alec it seemed like a piece of cake. However, he was elated when the day of Magnus’ return came and he was the one who drove to the airport, in 5 in the morning to pick up his boyfriend.

Currently, the due was out on a much needed date and both of them were having a great time. Their date began ever since Magnus was picked up from the airport and now the day was slowly coming to an end, but neither of them minded the length of their date. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time, so they had a lot of lost time to make up for. First, Alec took Magnus to a café where they had their breakfast and from then on, they were just driving or walking around the town. Alec was feeling generous, so he even allowed Magnus to take him shopping and even though he got tired of it pretty soon usually, he didn’t that time. Magnus knew that it was a rare occasion, so he used his time well, making sure that he made Alec try on as many pieces of clothing was it was possible.

After their lunch and the cinema, the two of them drove out of the town, to get some peace and quiet. It was just a one hour drive out of the town and the place where they went was kind of special to him. They liked to call it _their_ park, but it wasn’t even a park. It was just a grass field, with forest around it and not many people visited that place. But that was why they liked the place, because it was usually quiet and calm, they went there on the weekends and had picnics there many times. They were just walking around the place, holding each other’s hands and Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec linking their fingers together, letting out a happy sigh. It was already getting really dark, but Magnus and Alec had no intentions to returning back home yet. Their date was going perfect and even though lived together, neither of them wanted to go back home really. It was much more exciting to spend time like that with each other.

“The trip was great, but I’m more than happy to be finally back home,” muttered Magnus and looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. He then blinked a few times and looked to his right side, where Alec was standing and he bit into his lower lip. The starts on the sky were beautiful, but the brightest and the most beautiful of them all was Alec. Alexander, his star. Magnus rolled his eyes at his own corny thoughts and he laughed softly, making Alec look at him and the younger one cocked his head to the side, curious to see why Magnus suddenly started laughing. “I really missed you.”

“Yeah, it’s good to have you back,” whispered the taller one and stepped a bit closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips on top of Magnus’ for a second or two and a bright smile was on his face when they parted, letting out a happy sigh. “I’ve missed you a lot too. It sucked sleeping without you,” he then went on by complaining, making the older male grin.

“Same,” muttered Magnus. “The bed felt oddly cold without you in it.”

“Oh really?” asked Alec and hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up tonight,” he then added with a chuckle and Magnus playfully waggled his eyebrows, already looking forward to it. Now, it was true that he missed Alec emotionally, but he craved the physical contact just as much and just at Alec’s words, his entire body warmed up. 

After a little while, they went back to the car and Alec drove them a little further away, so now they were completely alone. They were still sitting in the car and since it was so dark outside, the moment felt much more intimate than before. Alec was staring at the steering wheel, while Magnus was trying to come up with something. A part of him was annoyed, because he didn’t know why Alec just sat there. He kind of wished to go home as soon as it was possible, but before he could say something, Alec suddenly grabbed his chin and attacked his lips, pulling the older one in for a deep and hungry kiss, unable to hold himself back anymore. He had been holding back for more than three months and now that he was alone with Magnus in the car, it got to him. Alec knew that he could’ve waited until they’d go home, but it was at that exact moment that all of his self-control broke.

At first, Magnus let out a muffled yelp of surprise when Alec suddenly pulled him in for a kiss, but he soon recovered and returned Alec a kiss that was filled with equal amount of passion and hunger, if not even more. Magnus then started planting soft kisses all over Alec’s face and Alec’s heart sped up when he was taken into such sudden whirl of soft and sweet kisses and he let out a small gasp before Magnus closed the distance between the two of them by locking their lips together again. Alec smiled into their kiss and returned Magnus a much longer kiss, which made Magnus’ heart jump from excitement. It didn’t take too long for the older one to deepen their kiss by gently running his tongue over Alec’s lower lip and the other one was more than eager to part his lips, inviting him into the warmth of his mouth.

Alec’s body lit up like a candle as he felt something hot and wet brushing against his own tongue. In realisation that it was Magnus’ own tongue, Alec moaned quietly into their deep kiss and he moved his own, gently pushing it back against Magnus’. Hearing Alec’s soft whimper, made Magnus to continue kissing Alec and he wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend and he pulled him as close as he could at that moment. Alec tilted his head to the side and allowing the older male to devour his mouth right at that spot, he didn’t want it any other way.

When Alec felt one of Magnus’ hands on his chest, his heart started pounding hard against his ribcage and his face warmed up, because he heard a chuckle coming from Magnus and he knew that he must’ve felt how fast his heart was beating. He continued to think about that for a few more seconds, before Magnus broke their kiss, bringing their foreheads together. Both of them were gasping for air and Magnus felt how a wave of arousal washed over his body as he saw Alec. The younger one’s face was red and the way that he was panting for air, turned him on even more than usually. Also, the fact that they were still outside made everything all that more exciting. Alec bit into his bruised lip and tried not to moan too loudly when he saw the look in Magnus’ eyes; he was literally stripping him down with his eyes and heck, Alec would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it.

Before Alec could say something, Magnus licked his lower lip and he was already kissing Alec again, their kisses messy and needy. He took Alec’s bottom lip between his lips and then gently bit it, gaining a whimper of surprise and then a low moan from Alec. The kiss startled Alec and when Magnus bit his lip, Alec’s eyes widened and he let out a loud moan. He was kind of surprised by the sound that he made, it was just a simple kiss and he was already a whimpering and moaning mess.

Alec’s loud moan made Magnus’ blood travel much more southern and he groaned himself. God, Alec was perfect and at that moment all that he wanted was to make Alec moan, loudly and lewdly. He was addicted to Alec’s moans and he wanted to hear more, much more. Magnus’ hand went behind Alec’s neck and pulled him closer as he continued to explore and taste the warmth of Alec’s mouth. All of the kissing was making Alec feel dizzy and light-headed. Not only that but it also had having more effect on his body, especially the lower part. He could feel how he was slowly getting hard and his body warmed up from embarrassment. He brought his hands down and put them between his legs, to hide his erection from Magnus. Usually, he wouldn’t hide it, but it was different this time. They were outside, someone could easily walk by their car and see them. Alec’s heart shook at that thought and he grew even harder. He couldn’t believe it; it was turning him on that they could be seen by someone.

Magnus kissed the other one a few more times and pulled back, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled and then his eyes widened when he saw that Alec appeared to be having a little problem in his pants. Alec was looking down and then slightly moved, letting out a small whimper of discomfort. Alec knew that Magnus’ eyes were on him and that was making things even more difficult. He wished that the other one would stop staring and touch him already. Magnus, on the other hand, couldn’t do anything else but to stare at Alec for a few seconds. Alec looked so hot and Magnus swallowed hard, feeling himself harden as well as he continued to stare at him.

When Magnus finally managed to collect himself, he smirked and then gently touched Alec’s hand, making him flinch at the contact. Magnus then removed Alec’s hands and allowed himself to stare at Alec’s very visible erection and then he gently touched it through Alec’s jeans, making Alec close his eyes tightly and let out a low moan of pleasure.

“Alexander,” breathed out the older one and continued to massage Alec through his jeans, watching how the other one started to pant more and more heavily. “Hard already?” he then whispered, his voice low and hoarse from the need and hunger. “Do you want me to take care of this?” he then asked, his voice playful and dangerously low.

“No,” said Alec under his breath. “Wait, until we get home. Someone could see us,” he then stammered and even though he _loved_ the way Magnus was massaging his already hard cock, he tried to keep things rational. He didn’t want to do something stupid.

“I know,” whispered Magnus again Alec’s lips and placed his free hand in between his legs, gently touching his own throbbing member through his jeans, letting out a small moan and he smirked. “That’s what makes it a part of the thrill,” he then added playfully. “Besides, it’s turning you on, isn’t it, darling? It’s rare that you get so hot and bothered after just a little bit of kissing,” crooned the older one against his boyfriend’s lips and smirked when Alec chased after his lips when he moved back a little bit. “See? You want this?” went on by saying Magnus and Alec just swore at Magnus’ sinful words. That man was the devil.

Alec moaned at Magnus’ words and he had to admit it that he loved how blunt Magnus was. He himself was pretty reserved, so at the moment he was enjoying himself more than ever. The haze of the pleasure was slowly clouding his thinking and in the end he gave in, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to wait until they’d reach their home. “Yeah, please. It feels so good,” he moaned and then pushed his hips harder against Magnus’ palm, trying to show him that he needed more. He then looked down, smirking when he saw that Magnus was already touching himself as well, stroking his cock in slow and lazy strokes. When he saw that, his throat went dry, but the smirk remained and he moved his face closer to Magnus, slowly licking Magnus’ lower lip and Magnus gasped. “Doing in public is turning you on as well, hmm?” he then asked and Magnus just melted against Alec’s lips when he kissed him again.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus and their lips met again in a desperate kiss. It was Magnus who broke it and then he looked around, thinking what to do next. He knew that there was no way that they could go back home in that state. As Magnus started thinking, his hand stopped moving and Alec let out a groan of impatience. He saw that Magnus seemed to be thinking about something and he frowned, feeling quite upset about it. He wanted to gain the other one’s attention back, so he started moving his hips, rubbing himself against Magnus’ palm.

That finally got Magnus’ attention and the older one’s body heated up when he saw what Alec was doing. He licked his lower lip and then looked at the back sits. He lifted his body and then quickly moved at the back of the car. Alec watched Magnus and tilted his head a bit. “Come here already,” said Magnus, who was growing impatient, because Alec just kept sitting there in the front sit.

Alec didn’t need to be told twice and he was sitting next to Magnus in a second. Magnus chuckled and then kissed him again as his fingers started undoing the button and zipper of Alec’s jeans. Since there was still the possibility of getting caught, Magnus wanted to hurry up a bit. On the other hand, he couldn’t go slower even if he wanted to. When Magnus pulled Alec’s jeans and underwear down, his fingers immediately curled around Alec’s length, making Alec gasp from the sensation. As Magnus started slowly stroking him, Alec leaned his head back and felt how a numbing sensation started travelling throughout his whole body, allowing the feeling of pleasure to overcome his body completely.

Magnus chuckled as he watched Alec react to his touches, giving his own member a squeeze at the base, he was so close and he didn’t want to ruin such a perfect moment. He leaned closer to Alec’s face and kissed his cheek softly. “You are so cute,” he whispered into the other one’s ear, moving his hand faster.

Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hot breath against his cheek and he swallowed hard. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Magnus’ face, which was dark with hunger and need. When Magnus started pumping him faster, Alec’s eyes closed again and a loud moan escaped his mouth once again. Alec was feeling amazing and he felt that it was kind of unfair that he was the only one, who was receiving that amount of pleasure. “Magnus, stop,” stammered Alec and grabbed Magnus’ wrist.

“What’s wrong?”

“Let me touch you as well,” stammered Alec and took in a deep breath.

Magnus was sure that his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he heard the other one say that and he quickly nodded. “Alright,” he replied breathlessly and bit into his lower lip, trying not to be too loud when he felt Alec’s long fingers going around his own cock. Alec smirked when Magnus closed his eyes and threw his head back, completely giving into the pleasure that his hand was providing him with. Because they haven’t seen each other for such a while, Alec wanted to be extra good for Magnus, so he wanted to make him feel good. _Real good._

The younger one gave Magnus’ throbbing member a few lazy strokes, giving it a gentle squeeze at the tip, spreading the precum all over his cock, his mouth literally watering at the sight. Magnus was so lost that his hand stopped moving, but Alec didn’t mind that at all. That showed him that Magnus was feeling good and a devious smirk spread across his face as he dipped his head down, licking along Magnus’ length. Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise and he let out a loud hiss when he felt something much wetter and warmed being wrapped around his cock, swearing when he saw Alec’s tongue, which was teasingly licking up his cock.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus. “ _Please_ ,” he then begged, not really knowing what he was asking for. The corners of Alec’s lips curled up and he laughed softly. He then stroked Magnus’ cock a few times, licking a thick strip up the underside. He took only the tip of it in his mouth and sucked hard, pumping the rest of it. Magnus gasped and his legs shook when the other one finally took him deeper into the warmth of his mouth. He then closed his eyes again and allowed himself to be lost into the pleasure completely.

Alec looked up and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend’s face, not even caring that they could be caught by someone. His mind was completely focused on making Magnus feel good and that was exactly what he did when he started slowly bobbing his head up and down, moaning when Magnus’ fingers found their way into his hair and gently tugged onto his hair.

“God,” hissed Magnus, taking a handful of Alec’s hair. His hands fisted through Alec’s hair and he tried his best not to move, he really did, but Alec was moving too slow for his liking. “Alexander, darling,” gasped Magnus and Alec looked up, taking Magus’ cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. “Can I move too?” he then asked and Alec just nodded, dipping his head back down and wrapped his hot mouth around Magnus’ arousal once more.

Alec let out a surprised yelp when Magnus moved his hips up, his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat. Alec tried his best not to gag as Magnus picked up the pace and placed his hands onto the man’s hips, allowing the other one to do as he pleased. He struggled to breathe as Magnus continued to abuse his mouth and his hand slipped down, his fingers wrapping around his own cock, stroking himself in fast and sharps jerks. It might’ve been hard to breathe, but he didn’t care, and it felt so good the way Magnus took a handful of his hair once again, yanking his head up, so that he could look him into his eyes. Even though it was dark in the car, Magnus could see Alec’s face and he swore he could come just by looking at his face. Alec’s full lips were so perfectly stretched around his cock, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his lips, his eyes watering as well.

“Alexander, god,” moaned Magnus. “I’m close, stop darling,” announced Magnus, because he could feel his cock throbbing deep in Alec’s throat. He didn’t want things to stop, but much to his surprise Alec didn’t even budge and instead, moved his head again, creating more friction.

Alec’s mouth was literally on fire; his mouth felt numb and his jaw hurt, but he didn’t care. He wanted to make Magnus come like that and he knew that he was close as well, holding the base of his cock tightly, not wanting to come too soon. He wanted that Magnus would be first one to finish.

“Alec, I’m coming,” moaned Magnus out and it was then when it all came crushing down onto his, his body going boneless as he came, pushing himself into Alec’s mouth one last time, before he collapsed back against the back sit. Alec moaned loudly when he felt something hot being spilled at the back of his throat, releasing the grip around his cock as well, painting his hand with his own release as he gulped everything down.

When he finally lifted his head up, Magnus pressed lips together when he saw Alec’s swollen and red lips, pressing an apologetic kiss against those lips, smirking as he could still taste himself on Alec’s lips. The younger one then sat back as well and leaned his head back, his dark hair stuck to his forehead and Magnus’ soft laughter filled the car.

“Holy shit,” muttered the older one. “That was-”

“Good?” asked Alec, interrupting his lover and cleared his throat, his voice kind of cracking and Magnus slowly nodded.

“Yeah, more than good actually,” said Magnus.

“Magnus?” asked Alec softly and Magnus looked at his direction.

“Hmm?”

“Can we go back home now? I want to make love to you properly,” said Alec and even though his face was on fire, he kept his eyes locked with Magnus’, whose literally lit up when he said that and a devious smile spread across his face.

“Agreed, let’s go home, love,” said Magnus after a while and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips again.

After dressing themselves, they finally drove back home, where they continued from where they left it off in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> As always, comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
